


Naughty List

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the holidays. But Hawke's still in horror mode.<br/>[Warnings: language, explicit sexual content, mentions of abuse/violence]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Secret Santa gift for @ticklishkeys on twitter. I hope you enjoy!

“ _The obvious objective of video games is to entertain people by surprising them with new experiences._ ” - Shigeru Miyamoto

****

Three pm on a Thursday.

The sun tickled through the parted blinds to warm the pages of his book as he read. The gentle quiet of the main living room had lured him in for an intertwining encounter with villains and heroes of lands far away, all from the comfort of a red cushioned lounger.

It was typically during this particular hour of each day that he found himself left to his own agenda and preoccupations. The man with whom he shared the home with would take to his private section of the house for a few hours of the day and record his hobby for all the internet to enjoy and grumble about as they pleased. He accomplished this whimsical dream with the help of his constant partner-in-crime.

The charismatic man had bopped through the front door, of which he had his own special key (equipped with some bright chain), nearly an hour prior to the recording session scheduled for that particular day.

“What's goin' on, Fenris?” Varric had greeted warmly, his sly smile playing at his lips as he went straight for the kitchen.

“Varric.”

It was his way. He rarely gave for much more than a brief exchange until he was comfortable with the environment surrounding him. He took a while to warm to his settings, but once he did, he was pleased to engage with his own brand of interactions.

“Where's he at?” Tethras questioned, his words sounding muffled from the newly acquired cookie thick in his throat.

Fenris sighed, watching as chocolate coated the corners of his cheeks and the whites of his broad-smiled teeth, “Tch, could you at least swallow?”

“What, these for Santa or somethin'?” The author gave a throaty snort of a laugh before doing just that, his fingers freeing his cheeks, lips, and inner-mouth of the evidence. Before he took another breath, his fingers were wrapping around the handle of the milk jug.

Cold fear ran over the white-haired man as he quickly realized the fate of that poor container of milk, “O-oi, oi! Here,” He huffed, slipping past the impish man. With a hurried clang of glass hitting other glass, he offered a cup, “Use this, for the love of the most holy.”

“I don't know about her, but I'll use it for the love of your peace of mind, Broody.”

Silence descended upon the kitchen afterward, save for the sporadic sound of labored swallowing. And then--

“Ahhhh. That hit the spot. That sugar rush will be good for when we record in a bit.”

“Mm.”

“How ya doin' today, huh? Get all your holiday shopping done or are ya still reading that book?”

Fenris gave a small nod, his arms folding over his smaller frame, “Astonishing that you wrote it. Unlike when you're standing two feet in front of me, the book is completely articulate and enjoyable.”

Varric snickered, “Love ya too.”

Inwardly, the retort had left Fenris feeling warm.

\--

_He had been few and far between in the notion of friends until nearly six years ago. That had been when he had met them all. Ironically, it had been during a bar fight. A few of the men who had been after his neck for past grievances had met their match when a group of loud and proud locals had jumped the scene and reaped utter destruction upon their night._

_That was when he had first seen him. Tall, intoxicatingly tall. Broad shoulders that seemed to crowd the entire bar. His forehead had been busted from a particularly lucky punch to the eye. The thin trail of blood had slipped around his eye and down onto his shirt by the time Fenris had reached him._

“ _That's...I do apologize. I believe I'm somewhat to blame for this entire altercation.”_

_The large man had merely shrugged, laughing dismissively as if the joke had come and gone and Fenris had missed the entire point of it all, “Don't worry about it. It ain't like you told them to go actin' like assholes. Poor guys. Don't they know you can't go stirrin' up things in the Hanged Man and expect a good outcome?”_

_Fenris watched him a moment, waiting for him to ask questions. But when he made no move to press further, he offered a sliver of clarity without prompting, “They were attempting to convince me to return to my previous dwelling. I have a bit of a supposed 'debt' there.”_

_The man wiped at his forehead, his breathing returning to normal as he listened, “Well, the way I see it: anyone who tries to force someone to do somethin' they ain't too keen on doin' isn't worth the skin on their bones. Screw 'em, yeah?”_

_And then, he smiled._

_Maker, it was lazy and lop-sided; the beard thick on his face highlighting his teeth and lips. Perhaps it had been the lighting but well, it had been the most wonderful smile Fenris had ever seen._

–

Varric placed the glass in with the other dishes, hip-thrusting the dishwasher closed, “So, he around?”

“He's setting everything up.”

“Surprised he ain't in here tormenting you.”

“As am I.”

Blue eyes squinted up at him, the stout man seemingly pleased, “Sounding a bit lonely, Fenris. Want me to tell him to take his holiday vacation?”

“He's far too busy. When he's not doing this internet show with you, he's off traveling with Carver and Aveline for work. Duty comes first.”

“I bet _he_ wouldn't say that.”

“Then he needs to sort out his priorities, surely.”

Tethras tilted his head, shrugging, “There's nothing wrong with putting the ones you love first. I mean, you should seem him in between recordings. Always going on and on about you. It's so cute.”

“Gross.”

“It really is but I mean, he's happy. Don't think you'd find someone who loves you more than that big ol' oaf.”

Fenris felt his ears burning, spreading to his cheekbones and nose as he stood there and basked in the knowledge of his lover's deep affections. “Just get going, would you? Can't a man have some peace and quiet? No wonder these books are untouched. It's far too busy for anyone to have a decent read in this house.”

Varric gave a slight flick of his hand in departure as he jogged down the stairs towards the basement. That was where the den and home to Hawke's recording studio and game heaven made its station.

Lingering in the silent kitchen a little longer, Fenris gave their dog a brief pat before he returned to the living room for his readings.

–

The high shrill of a scream echoed through and reverberated the entire house. Body jerking of its own accord, the book Fenris had so adamantly been absorbed in toppled to the ground. Along with his coffee. Clicking his tongue in irritation, his eyes immediately darted towards the door that lead towards the basement.

“What the hell are those two doing?”

With a grunt, he pushed himself to his feet and meandered closer. Pressing his ear to the door, he listened closely for any more signs of distress.

“...No. No. No. No, no, no—nononononononononononoNONONONONO! I SAID NO! NO MORE!”

“VARRIC, PLEASE, I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE.”

“I CAN'T DO THIS GHOST SHIT. I HAD ENOUGH OF IT WHEN WE GHOST HUNTED BARTRAND'S HOUSE. I'M OUT.”

“VARRIC!”

“NO, HAWKE, I'M DONE. GOODBYE. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY SHIT MY PANTS.”

“I'M NOT STRONG BY MYSELF, COME BACK!”

“I'LL BE BACK TOMORROW. TURN THAT THING OFF AND PRAY YOU SLEEP TONIGHT!”

“WAI-”

Loud, rapid footsteps were bolting up the stairs towards the basement door. Jerking free of the barrier just in time, Fenris watched as Tethras tore from the stairwell and into the light of day. His face was pale and his hair disheveled.

“Varric--?”

He turned towards Fenris, taking a shaking deep breath, “Okay, we're done for the day. I'm out. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“But hey, what happ-”

“Byeeee!” Grabbing his keys, he sprinted to the front door and was gone all in one fell swoop.

Fenris gaped openly at where the stout man had left, his lips parted in obvious dismay.

Just what the hell had happened down there?

–

Lightly placing a palm on the railing, Fenris took caution as he descended the stairs.

“Hawke?”

No reply. Suddenly, another high wail of terror followed by whimpers.

“I CAN'T. THAT'S IT. I'M DONE.”

Fenris blinked a long moment before planting his foot firmly at the base of the steps, “Hawke?” He tried again, his eyes adjusting to the dark of the room.

There, in the center, he found the large man hunkered down in the middle of the couch. In front of him was the tv, on a pause menu. Approaching further, Fenris placed his hand on his lover's shoulder, “Hey--”

Jumping so high that Fenris was certain that Hawke had left his body, the Ferelden recoiled from his touch with a mighty yell of surprise. Wide eyed, Fenris gawked at him openly, “That's one way to greet a person, I suppose.”

It was then that the smaller male noticed his boyfriend's hoodie zipped as high as it could go, the hood pulled and tied tight around his face, in an effort to hide.

“What the hell's the matter, Hawke?”

Touching his chest in relief, Garrett loosened his clothing and popped out his furry face, lit with terror. “It's you! Thank the Maker. I was too scared to move from the couch. I thought I'd been found by the angry lady with a terrible back problem.”

“...What?”

Hawke nodded towards the screen, “It was for our show. We decided to play a horror game because that's what people wanted to see. They kept commenting and sending me twitter messages like, 'hey you should play this!' So we did! We got five minutes in and then it all went to shit.”

Fenris walked around to join him on the couch, his amusement clear as day, “You're telling me that a game terrified you in such a way, yet you can decapitate a man in three seconds flat without batting an eye?”

A huge child.

Garrett made a face, rubbing his features furiously as he tried to shake away his unease, “This one was really bad, okay?”

“What's it called?”

“PT. And it definitely doesn't stand for: pleasant time.”

Fenris snorted, “Varric left. He seemed pretty distraught as well. Two grown men, down here, screaming like they saw a ghost.”

“She IS a ghost. And she's mad. I'm pretty sure she's got to have neck problems the way she stands and sprints around.”

With a sigh, the elder Hawke sibling lifted to his feet and switched off the game. He turned towards the seated Fenris once more, his copper eyes strained with freight still. With a cry, he hopped down next to his lover, his face burying into the crook of his neck.

“ _Protect me_.”

“ **Hawke**.”

Fenris bowed his head down, listening to him breathe for a while. It was then that the furnace sprung to life, giving Garrett another royal scare. The man had his hands wrapped around Fenris' waist in an instant, his body rigid as he clung close.

“It's just the furnace.”

“I k-know that!”

White hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at Hawke, his face soft and lit with amusement. “You're really afraid, aren't you? You inflicted this pain upon yourself.”

“J-just startled, okay? That game was...disconcerting.”

“A good way to make yourself feel better is to busy yourself with something else.”

Garrett looked through his long lashes upward at his boyfriend. “How would one go about doing that then?”

Fenris thought a moment, his brows drawn together as he did so, “You could take the dog out for a walk. Or read?”

“With you?”

Fenris looked a different direction, the sudden intense attention from Garrett drawing short breaths and a rising temperature from him, “If you'd like.”

Warmth, like hot tea spreading through a body chilled from the cold, crept over the smaller male's ears when he heard a gentle chuckle. “Fenris. You're so cute.”

“Don't call me cute,” he grumbled, his green eyes focusing anywhere but on the man avidly gazing at him. The redness upon his face was all the evidence Hawke needed that his compliment had been received and thoroughly enjoyed.

“You're a welcome distraction from the fear. I'm not afraid with you next to me.”

“Well, then,” Fenris offered back, his eyes sneaking a peek at Hawke quickly.

Garrett laughed lightly against the crook of his lover's neck, his hands suddenly firm and too-warm through Fenris' clothing, “Hey, Fenris? I know a way to get my mind off of that game.”

–

In one fell swoop, Hawke's hand took hold of Fenris'. With his body momentum, he tugged the grumpy man onto his lap.

“This isn't what I had in mind when I said find a way to distract yourself.”

The other man smirked, his eyes lit with fervor and passion, “Do you not want to, then?”

Quiet.

Hawke placed a palm on Fenris' cheek, his eyes locking with his boyfriend's, “Listen, we don't have to if you don't want to, yeah? If you're uncomfortabl--”

“I never said that.”

A calloused thumb swept against the rise of Fenris' cheekbone as Hawke stared up into his face.

“W-What is it?”

Garrett gave a fluttering smile in response, “I was just thinkin' we should decorate the house together when we go upstairs. It would be nice to do with each other, yeah? Like a family.”

_Family_.

The subject was something that neither man really had the pleasure of experiencing fully. What Fenris remembered of his own family was of nightmare and daunting regret. His mother was a memory in namesake only and his sister had betrayed his trust after years of separation. He knew nothing of his father. And Hawke. He had been so utterly absorbed into his family that he had been spared the ability to be his own self. His father and idol had died years ago, leaving Garrett in charge. His sister Bethany had been attacked and killed in front of him. His mother, burying her guilt and regret deep into her eldest son's psyche, the victim of a terrible serial murder. All that was left of his family's prestigious name was Carver and himself. The two brothers had grown closer in the last few years, thankfully. But still, Hawke's heart ached for a warmth family provided.

“That's what families do during the holidays, right? They decorate and stuff like that.”

“Fine. If you wish.”

Garrett's eyes closed with the sheer intensity of his grin, “Great!”

It was then that Fenris grew increasingly aware of Hawke's large hand drifting down his body at a painstaking pace. Creeping from his cheek to his neck, feeling the pulse there, down his shoulder and arm. Down to his hand; here he thread their fingers together, briefly, before placing the sun-hot palm upon his chest. Slipping down further to his stomach, the hem of his shirt lifting as he pressed his hand beneath the clothing to brush against bare tattooed skin. The act earned a slight sharp inhale from the white-haired male, his heartbeat heightening at the small motion.

Hawke chuckled, leaning up to kiss his lover's chin, “I haven't even touched you yet, really. You're that sensitive today, huh?”

Not waiting to hear the surly reply he was bound to receive, the Ferelden continued. His free hand snaked into his boyfriend's hair, angling his head down so that he could kiss him fully, hungrily.

Fenris shifted upon Hawke's lap slightly, edging closer as he kissed him back. His palms held steady against his broad chest, the shirt brushing over the hair trapped underneath. He sighed into the motions as he felt a warm tongue rub against his own. Opening his mouth further in greeting, he pressed himself willingly against Hawke's chest and hips. The soft groan that escaped his lover's lips was all the reassurance the former-soldier needed to continue.

Garrett's fingers brushed over Fenris' chest, thumb dragging over one of his nipples slowly and with purpose. He felt the man's fingers dig into his clothing at the action. Approval. Hawke repeated the display once more, his mouth removing from lips in favor of biting and sucking the tattooed neck before him. The arch of his lover's spine encouraged his markings, soft sighs echoing in the room.

With his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller, grumpy male, Hawke scooped him into his hold and pinned him beneath his weight to the couch.

“H-Hawke.”

“Lift your hips.”

Fenris gazed up at him, his green, green eyes glazed with heat and desire. His wet and parted mouth heaved for air, his brows knit together as if he couldn't understand language any longer.

Popping the buttons open on his pants, the so-called 'Champion of Kirkwall' smirked suggestively down at him, “C'mon. Lift.”

A deeper red slipped over the angular features of the bookworm as he did just that, hips angling so that any and all of his lower clothing could be removed. He watched with hooded eyes as Hawke tugged his shirt free from his rippling shoulders. Every angle and dip of the man was mastered perfection, the gruff nature of his build something that any one with eyes could fancy. And yet, he made his home and his bed with a snippy, moody man with a past so tainted he couldn't bear to face it alone.

–

“ _I'm in love with you.”_

_The confession had been sudden and foreign in the thick air. They had both been reunited weeks earlier after Fenris had demanded they return to their relationship standings prior to their sleeping with one another. He had seen the utter brokenness in Hawke's eyes when he had asked. He had expected yelling and even more of a nasty response. What he'd received had been a quiet acceptance and that fucking smile Hawke gave whenever he didn't want the world to see him. Fenris had been close to him for three years. He knew when the man was faking. But he had been a coward and chose not to expose him. They both had needed to pretend. It was too soon for Fenris to involve himself in someone so genuine. So they had broken their romantic relationship as quickly as they had started it._

_Time had passed then. Too much time. The fast pace of life in Thedas had rendered their situation lifeless for nearly three years more. Not once in their shared friendship with one another did Hawke mention their exchange. Fenris did not know if he appreciated or despised the gesture._

_Luckily, with time and personal demons confronted and destroyed, the two found themselves glued inside a moment yet again. It was then that Hawke, his eyes dancing with a bit of courage, spoke once more._

“ _I'm in love with you.”_

_Fenris gazed at him, his jaw set and his heart thundering like a ball passed restlessly around inside a pinball machine, “Why?”_

“ _How could I not be?”_

“ _You easily should not be. After everything--”_

“ _Waitin' for someone you love is hard, yeah, but it's worth it. I didn't want you with me and sufferin' the whole time.”_

_Fenris felt his throat constrict and his eyes sting as he tried his best to make sense of the man's intentions. So many had used and abused him in ways that left him broken, and yet this person--_

_Hawke stepped forward then, his eyes on Fenris._

“ _I would...gladly go through this life at your side, Hawke.”_

_Garrett smiled down at him, his hand lifting the smaller male's chin, “well, then.”_

_That kiss. Fenris would never forget that kiss. The beginning._

–

The sharp hiss of metal teeth separating brought Fenris back to the moment. He watched as Hawke unzipped his trousers, the protruding arousal pressed firmly against the cotton of his briefs. Wordlessly, Garrett reached for the side table, jerking the drawer free with hurried and impatient movements. Fenris witnessed the scene as he removed his own shirt. Hawke returned to their exchange fervently, a small bottle wrapped tightly within his grasp. Anticipation increased their gasps for air, the Ferelden moving further down the other male's body. He threw Fenris a smile before sliding his tongue against the warm and hardened member of his lover.

As if seemingly brought to life, the man jerked against his movements, spine freeing itself of the couch. Hawke held him in place, his mouth opening as he slid the arousal deep into the wet of his mouth.

Fenris threw his arm over his eyes, his heart rate and breathing labored. It took all his effort to keep his hips from bucking upwards into Garrett's mouth. As the act continued, a soft 'pop' fell into the musky and sex-scented room. Peeking from underneath his forearm, green eyes fell upon Hawke spreading a thick, clear lotion over his own sex and fingers. Next, he applied the mixture across Fenris' rump and opening. Clenching his teeth, the petite male let out a groan as a thick finger gingerly slipped inside. Gentle and aware, the motion was achingly slow. Too slow. Pressing his rear closer, Fenris silently urged him onward. This eagerness did nothing to spur change in the other's methods. Instead, he removed his digit and continued sucking, slurping, lavishing his lover's member thoroughly. And then, he repeated the gesture. This time, two digits. Stretching and massaging, the fingers searched and rubbed the man's insides with great pleasure and adoration.

Fenris moaned loudly as a sudden roll of Hawke's wrist and a padded finger discovered his sensitivity.

A soft vibration against his sex told of Hawke's soft chuckle against his skin.

He repeated the motion again. Again. Fenris was left gripping at the fabric of the couch, his head thrown back heavily against the padding, back arched and hips thrusting so fervently he was certain he was suffocating his lover. Hawke, however, persisted.

“H-Hawke, I c-can't take--”

As if to prove his point and not Fenris', Garrett hallowed his cheeks and swallowed around the warm erection. A little closer and he'd--

Cold. A quick rush of cool area tickled his skin and encouraged his eyes open. Hawke had moved from his ministrations in favor of more lotion. He worked it completely around his anticipation, eyes locked with Fenris' as he did so. His reddened cheeks and glinting eyes warned of the excitement and primal desire rushing through his blood.

Crouching over his boyfriend once more, Garrett pressed the head of his arousal firmly against Fenris' rear.

Gritting his teeth, Fenris did his best to relax. His arms instinctively wrapped around thick shoulders and a strong neck, coaxing his raven-haired Ferelden down to kiss him as he slipped inside.

Both men hissed at the new sensation. Tight and warm, bodies meshed together in lust and love.

“Fenris.”

Gazing upward at the large man, Fenris kissed him hungrily. As much as he pretended not to, his sex life with his partner was something he truly relished and enjoyed.

The slow build of rhythm between their bodies grew increasingly frustrating for the smaller man. His hips pressed hungrily against Hawke's leisurely pace.

“Hawke, _move_.”

Garrett snickered, his lips hot on his ears as he spoke, “Impatient, love?”

Stimulation rendered any embarrassment he could afford null and void as he once again moved his lower body roughly against the other male's. Grinding heavily, he sighed in satisfaction at the choked groan bubbling free of Hawke's throat.

Snapping Fenris' hips flush to his own, Garrett thrust roughly against his flesh. Holding deftly to his back, the man of Tevinter sighed thankfully at the new friction.

Then, with an impish grin, Hawke spoke again, “Touch yourself, babe.”

Fenris shot him a warning glare, his self-consciousness warm on his heart as he slowly reached for his erection. Hawke watched him devoutly, his teeth settled into his lower lip. Wrapping his fingers around his arousal, Fenris threw his head back against the surface of the couch as his hips bucked upwards into his ministrations. With each jerk of his hips, Hawke thrust his affection deep inside.

Skin against skin, sex-heavy aromas in the air, the wet sounds of love making filled the room. Fear forgotten, Hawke buried deep into his lover. Fenris marred and marked the larger man's back, sure to leave his love imbed deep into his skin and shoulders.

“Right there?” Garrett breathed, his neck muscles taunt as he concentrated upon his movements and retaining all control in his euphoria.

Fenris' low moan was all the response he could afford. Hurrying and deepening his motions, Hawke's head lulled backwards to stare at the ceiling. Toes curling, Fenris felt his release nearing quickly. Too quickly. Body stiffening, breath held like prayers whispered in chantry pews, white-hot release spilled into his palms and stomach. Murmuring Garrett's name to the dark, he rode the last of his climax to fruition. His sweat-coated skin slipped easily against Hawke's, the burly man jerking strongly inside of his lover. He breath thick and wet upon Fenris' ear, he listened as the Ferelden spilled himself within his body. Fingers deep in his skin, Fenris kissed his lover repeatedly.

–

“Well, that certainly cured me of my fear.”

Fenris snorted, “I'm starting to think you were faking the entire time.”

Hawke gasped, touching his chest in feigned insult, “How dare you. I'd like to see you play that and not question your safety.”

Rolling his green eyes, the lithe male picked up pieces of the broken coffee mug. Hawke was busy wiping the liquid from the floor, his face lit in happiness.

“Wanna go get a tree after we clean this up?”

Nodding, Fenris averted his gaze, “Alright.”

Hawke reached over, his lips pressing gently against his hand, “Thanks for sharin' the holiday with me.”

–

Several days later, after the decorations had been set, Varric returned to the home in his usual grandeur, “What's goin' on, Broods?”

“Varric.”

The short male waved his hello before jogging down the stairs for another recording with Hawke.

Sighing at the sudden silence yet again (something he would never truly be used to), Fenris began to make another cup of coffee.

However--

“OH MY GOD, FENRIS GET DOWN HERE!”

“VARRIC! FENRIS, IT'S FINE. JUST STAY THERE!”

“NO YOU NEED TO HEAR THI-”

“SHADDUP!”

Exasperated already, Fenris made his way to the recording room. Leaning against the arm of the couch, he glanced at Hawke and Varric. The sickeningly broad smile on Varric's face was a stark contrast to the pale and worried expression on Hawke's.

“What is it?”

“Take a listen.”

The two best friends struggled with the equipment for a while before Varric sank his teeth into Hawke's hand and won the exchange. Quickly, he pressed the play button and instantly stared at Fenris in anticipation.

What played through the room was the horrified yellings between the pair during their previous recording.

“I don't understand?” Fenris muttered, his face showing his irritation at having been bothered to listen to this catastrophe once more.

“Keep listening.”

“Varric!”

Rustling and heated whispers slipped through the speakers, followed by heavy breaths and loud moans. The distinct sound of skin smacking against skin, cries of ecstasy circled throughout the den.

Varric was stifling a laugh against his hand. Hawke had his head buried in his hands in fear.

Supreme horror filtered over Fenris' face at the realization of what he was listening to, “You had that recording the entire time?!”

“It was an accident! I swear!”

“Garrett Malcolm Hawke, you're DEAD!” And with that, Fenris marched up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

Varric turned to the bewildered Champion, his face wild with enjoyment, “Looks like you're the king of the naughty list this year, Hawke.”

The other could only groan his regret .

 


End file.
